


Transformation

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is surprised by Hathaway's change of behaviour and decides to find out what is causing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spook Me Hallowe'en Ficathon
> 
> Many thanks to Somniare for the beta

Robbie Lewis looked up as his sergeant came into their shared office. He glanced at the clock on the wall and realised that it was slightly past nine o’clock. It was unusual for Hathaway to be late.

“Did you get held up in the Monday morning traffic?” Lewis asked when no comment was forthcoming.

“Erm, yes, sorry.” Hathaway’s reply sounded distracted. He was staring at his computer and Lewis reasoned that he was already engrossed in his emails.

The day progressed in a normal fashion. The Manchester police had contacted them about a potential countrywide trafficking racket involving Eastern European teenagers and Innocent had requested that Lewis and Hathaway assist with the local information that was required. Hathaway was working his way through the data and passing anything that looked as if it might be relevant to Lewis to review.

Promptly at five o’clock Hathaway switched off his computer and stood to leave. Lewis was surprised; while there was no need for Hathaway to be working late, it was strange that he had not said anything about leaving on time. Lewis assumed there was a reason.

“Off somewhere interesting?” he asked.

“Yes!” Hathaway replied.

***

The following morning Hathaway didn’t arrive until quarter past nine. Once again he failed to offer an excuse, although he mumbled what sounded like an apology as he walked over to his desk. Lewis hardly noticed, being distracted by the trail of water that Hathaway seemed to be leaving, although the sergeant himself didn’t appear to be in any way wet.

They continued with their task. Lewis thought Hathaway was unusually quiet, but the work didn’t encourage conversation and he didn’t want to begin one in case he distracted Hathaway, who seemed to be concentrating hard.

At quarter to five Hathaway stood and muttered something about a dentist appointment before leaving. Lewis thought that the silence might well be due to toothache and put it out of his mind.

***

The next morning it was nearly ten o’clock before Hathaway appeared. Lewis was going to say something, but before he could the telephone rang and by the time he had finished his conversation Hathaway was once more behind his computer monitor.

By lunch time Lewis had decided that he needed to talk to Hathaway about his attitude. His sergeant had had times when he’d been practically silent before, but he had always been polite and there seemed to be nothing to justify his current behaviour.

Lewis thought it would be easier to talk outside the station, so said “Let’s grab some coffee and sandwiches and eat them outside. I think we could both do with some fresh air.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Lewis was starting to get annoyed and he knew that if he said anything immediately he would regret it. He decided to buy some time. “Well I am, so you can go and get me something and bring it back.”

Lewis took a note out of his wallet and gave it to Hathaway, and then watched as the mysterious trail of water followed him out of the office.

During the afternoon Lewis debated about what he should say. In the end he decided to suggest to Laura Hobson that they meet for a drink and he would ask her advice.

Then, just before half past four, Hathaway switched his computer off and left the office without giving any explanation. Lewis was curious and decided to follow him. It wasn’t difficult. The traffic was heavy enough that Lewis could stay at a safe distance. Hathaway drove out of the city and then took a small lane which Lewis recognised would lead to the river. He couldn’t afford to continue following the other man at this point, since he would be seen, so waited for a few minutes before taking the lane. Partway along he found a suitable parking place and leaving his car he continued on foot. Hathaway’s vehicle was parked by the river’s edge, but Lewis couldn’t see his sergeant. Cautiously he approached the river.

Hathaway was in the river. He stood up as Lewis approached and Lewis saw that Hathaway was skinnier than ever. His ribs were prominent and the face, although still recognisable as that of his sergeant, was more angular. Lewis was fully prepared for Hathaway to try to move up river to get away, or at the very least to shout that he wanted to be left alone, but instead he made his way to the river bank. Lewis realised that he had been mistaken in thinking Hathaway had been standing on the bottom of the river, for instead of legs he had a fish tail.

Lewis swallowed. “What’s happened to you, man?”

Hathaway looked at him with a sad smile. “I’m being transformed.”

Lewis attempted to ask his sergeant when it had started to happen and what he was being transformed into, but Hathaway only shook his head at the questions and didn’t answer him.

With a growing sense of dread Lewis said, “This is progressive, isn’t it? You’re spending less and less time in the office, so I presume that you have to spend more time as this erm -” He gestured vaguely in Hathaway’s direction. “- whatever it is.”

This time Hathaway gave a small nod.

Finally, Lewis took a deep breath. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“There is one thing, but I hardly like to ask,” Hathaway said hesitantly.

“Name it. I’m not having my best mate being taken away from me in this way.”

“Can you be back here when I transform back tomorrow morning? Your presence with me will make me be like you again.”

“Of course I can. Do you want me to stay the night?”

“No, I’d prefer to be on my own.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want. Please, take care of yourself then.”

Lewis returned to his car, relieved that he would soon have Hathaway back as he should be.

***

Shortly after nine o’clock the following morning Laura Hobson looked surprised to see Lewis just arriving at the station.

“Was the traffic bad your way?” she asked.

There was no reply, but Laura hardly registered this, as she watched Lewis leaving a trail of water behind him, although he didn’t appear to be at all wet.

**Author's Note:**

> This picture was my prompt: http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Spook%20Me%20Anything%20Goes/shiver_zps75d0ae16.jpg.html


End file.
